The present technology relates to an image processing device, a method thereof, and a program, and in particular, to an image processing device, a method thereof, and a program in which a gesture can be recognized with higher precision.
In the related art, gesture recognition has been known in which, when a user makes a specific gesture by moving a hand or the like, the gesture is recognized.
For example, in the gesture recognition, a trace of a hand is obtained by aligning information of positions of a user's hand in time sequence, and whether or not a gesture has been made is determined by comparing the trace to traces of the hand which are registered in advance.
In addition, a technology in which the direction of a movement of a user's hand is set as an observation signal, and a gesture is recognized based on some rows of the observation signal has also been proposed (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-87089).